tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dezel
Dezel ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria. Sein wahrer Name ist Lukeim Yurlin, was ''Dezel mit den ungetrübten Augen''Diese Informationen ist dem Manga Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance, Band 4 entnommen. bedeutet. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Dezel wird gelegentlich als junger Windseraph bezeichnet, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er für seraphische Verhältnis nicht besonders alt ist. Jedoch gelten Seraphim auch mit rundum tausend Jahren noch als jung. In Tales of Berseria wird ein Malak (Seraph) erwähnt, dessen Zaveid sich angenommen hatte. Es ist möglich, dass es sich hierbei um Dezel handelte, da Zaveid bestätigte, dass er und einige seiner Freunde Dezel bei einem Vorfall gerettet hatten und er einige Zeit bei ihnen blieb, sodass Dezel von ihm den Kampf mit Pendel erlernte, indem er ihn beobachtete und nachahmte. Sollte es sich bei dem Jungen um Dezel gehandelt haben, kann bei ihm von einem Alter von mindestens eintausend Jahren ausgegangen werden. Gemeinsam mit Lafarga, einem weiteren Windseraph, der ihm wie ein großer Bruder war, begleitete Dezel die Windreiter, eine Söldnergilde. Deren Anführer, Brad, hatte Rose als seine Tochter aufgenommen und großgezogen, nachdem er sie als Kleinkind auf einem Schlachtfeld gefunden hatte. Rose erinnert sich, dass sie Dezel als kleines Kind bereits gesehen hatte. Es ist aber nicht bekannt, ob Dezel Rose vor ihrer Aufnahme durch Brad begleitete und er über sie zu den Windreitern gekommen ist oder ob Dezel bereits vorher bei den Windreitern gewesen und Rose später hinzugestoßen ist. Im Laufe der Zeit verlor Rose trotz ihrer hohen Resonanz die Fähigkeit, Seraphim zu sehen, da sie nicht an sie glaubte und sich vor Geistern fürchtete. Sicher ist, dass sie jahrelang Seite an Seite reisten, ohne dass Dezel und Lafarga von den Menschen der Windreiter jemals bemerkt worden waren. Dennoch fühlten die beiden Seraphim sich bei den Söldnern wohl und genossen die Reise mit ihnen. Fünf Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung sollte die Reise der Windreiter jedoch enden, weil der Prinz von Rolance, Konan, sie unter Vertrag nehmen wollte. Dezel wollte verhindern, dass die Windreiter für die Königsfamilie arbeiteten und damit nicht mehr reisen würden, also wählte er sich Prinz Konan als Träger, um ihn zu beeinflussen und den Vertrag wieder zu beenden. Unbewusst sorgte Dezel damit jedoch dafür, dass Prinz Konan hellionisierte: Der Prinz ließ nun seinen älteren Bruder töten, um der erste in der Thronfolge zu werden, und hing den Windreitern den Mord an. Er ließ sie gefangen nehmen, Brad wurde hingerichtet und bot Rose an, zu seiner Mätresse zu werden, worauf sie mit einem zornigen Angriff reagiert, den Prinz Konan mit tödlicher Kraft abwehren wollte. Lafarga verhinderte, dass Rose davon getroffen wurde, sodass sie Prinz Konan erstechen konnte, woraufhin die Bosheit auf Rose übergehen wollte, jedoch von Lafarga abgefangen wurde und ihn verzehrte. thumb|left|300px|Dezels Statusbild Vermutlich seit diesem Vorfall ist Dezel blind und hat die wichtigsten Erinnerungen vergessen. Er gibt Symonne die Schuld an allem, die damals anwesend gewesen war und Dezel um seine Fähigkeit beneidete, denn er ist ein Todesengel, dessen Segen kein Glück bringt, sondern Pech und so Prinz Konan in ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit hellionisierte. Dezel entwickelte ein mächtiges Rachegefühl Symonne gegenüber. Er nahm Lafargas Hut und Kleidung an sich und begleitete Rose weiterhin, die er nun als seine Trägerin wählte. Nur durch ihre enorme Reinheit hellionisiert Dezel selbst nicht, obwohl er von Rachegefühlen verzehrt ist. Dezel beeinflusste Roses Taten und sorgte damit dafür, dass die Windreiter zu einer Assassinengilde, zu den Verstreuten Knochen wurden. Außerdem machte er Rose durch seinen ständigen Einfluss, da er ihren Körper auch im Schlaf oder in Ohnmacht übernahm, empfänglich für das Mana von Seraphim, sodass Roses Körper einfacher zu lenken ist. Tales of Zestiria Dezel ist zunächst ein stiller Begleiter von Rose, die den Helden Mal um Mal regelmäßig erscheint, ob nun als Anführerin der Sperlingsfedern oder der Verstreuten Knochen. Erstmals erscheint er den Helden, als Rose sie am Fuß des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms in einen Kampf verwickelt, kurz nachdem es Eguille nicht gelungen war, Sorey erfolgreich zu attackieren. Dezel bleibt hierbei wortlos und nimmt sich Rose an, mit der er verschwindet, nachdem sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren hat. Seinen ersten größeren Auftritt, ehe er der Heldengruppe beitritt, hat Dezel in der Ruine von Tintagel, nachdem Rose Sorey auf dem Schlachtfeld der Glefehd-Senke vor den anrückenden, hellionisierten Soldaten beschützt hat und sie in den Volgran-Wald gestürzt waren, von dem aus sie sich in den Unterschlupf der Verstreuten Knochen zurückgezogen haben. Nachdem Sorey die anderen Seraphim wieder sehen kann, da der Einfluss von Heldalfs Domäne sich verflüchtigt hat, suchen sie Dezel auf, der inmitten der Verstreuten Knochen in der Ruine von Tintagel ruht und die Helden danach fragt, was es braucht, um an den Armatus zu gelangen. Lailah offenbart ihm, dass es sich um eine Verschmelzung der Kräfte des Hirten und eines Seraphs handelt, die nicht einfach erlangt werden kann. Dezel erkundigt sich daraufhin, ob sie glaubt, dass Rose dazu imstande wäre, eine Armatisierung zu vollziehen, und Lailah gesteht, dass sie eine latente Begabung dazu hat. Jedoch wird sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand, in dem sie die Existenz der Seraphim leugnet, nicht dazu imstande sein. Dezel tritt der Heldengruppe schließlich gemeinsam mit Rose bei, als die Helden gegen den Drachenmolch kämpfen. Rose ist hierbei die Armatisierung mit Lailah gelungen, während Dezel Sorey das Göttliche Artefakt des Windes, ein Messer, überreicht, damit er den Armatus mit ihm erwecken kann. Rose verliert nach dem Kampf durch den Einfluss der Seraphim das Bewusstsein, doch Edna kann sie trotzdem kontrollieren und offenbart den anderen Helden bewusst, dass Dezel Rose über Jahre hinweg für sein Mana empfänglich gemacht hat, damit er sie auch in solchen Situationen nutzen kann, in denen sie keine Gewalt über ihren Körper hat, oder ihr sogar die Gewalt über ihren Körper nehmen kann, obwohl sie noch bei Bewusstsein ist. Dezel verbirgt nicht, dass er mit der Armatisierung einen Plan verfolgt, sagt den anderen Helden aber seine Unterstützung zu, da durch sie seine Armatisierung erst möglich ist. Er offenbart den Helden, dass er Rache an dem Hellion will, der seinen Freund getötet und den Namen der Windreiter in den Dreck gezogen hat, und genau dies ist der Grund, aus dem Lailah ihn als ihren Nebenherrscher akzeptiert hat: Ohne Rose, die sein reiner Träger ist, würde er mit diesen starken Gefühlen hellionisieren, was Lailah nicht zulassen will. Nachdem die Helden die erste spirituelle Kraft des Feuers aus Igraine an sich gebracht haben, suchen sie Kardinalin Forton auf, die sich in den Tiefen der Schreinkirche von Pendrago aufhält. Dort betet sie für den Regen, der Pendrago bereits seit einem Jahr heimsucht, und stellt sich als Gorgonen-Hellion "Medusa" heraus, der dazu imstande ist, seine Gegner mit seinem Blick zu versteinern. Dezel begibt sich daher an vorderste Front, um sie zu bekämpfen, da er durch seine Blindheim immun gegen ihren versteinernden Blick ist. Auch der Mensch, der mit ihm armatisiert, wird in diesem Kampf immun gegen die Versteinerung. Dezel offenbart, dass er zwar nicht sehen kann, aber stattdessen den Wind liest, wodurch seine Reaktionen wesentlich schneller und seine Sinne viel schärfer geworden sind. thumb|300px|Dezel im Spiel Nachdem die Helden auch die drei übrigen spirituellen Kräfte an sich gebracht haben, begeben sie sich nach Pendrago, wo die Helden von Lunarre zum Vorplatz der Schreinkirche gelockt werden. Dort trifft Dezel nach fünf Jahren wieder auf Symonne, an der er Rache verlangt, doch Symonne gibt sich damit einverstanden, seinem Gedächtnis wieder auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Sie holt den Hellion "Zunderbart" hervor, den Dezel für Symonne selbst hält, woraufhin er Roses Körper gewaltsam übernimmt und den Hellion attackiert. Lailah will Dezel aufhalten, indem sie den Pakt zwischen sich und ihm dafür nutzt, bemerkt jedoch, dass er den Pakt bereits eigenständig gebrochen hat. Ehe Dezel den Hellion Zunderbart angreifen kann, offenbart dieser das Gesicht von Lafarga, den er vor fünf Jahren absorbiert hat. Dezel stutzt und erringt die wahren Erinnerungen zurück, doch hierbei lässt er seine Verteidigung offen und wird tödlich von Zunderbart verletzt. Sowohl Dezel als auch Rose sind tödlich verwundet, doch Zunderbart nimmt Rose in seine Gewalt und droht, sie mit seiner Bosheit zu einem Hellion zu verwandeln. Dezel wird zunächst von den anderen Helden gerettet, aber er verlangt, dass Sorey ihn mithilfe von Siegfried, der Pistole Zaveids, als Angriff mit eigenem Willen abfeuert, damit er die Verbindung zwischen Zunderbart und Rose trennen kann. Dies gelingt, doch Dezel muss dabei sein Leben lassen. Er erhält noch die Möglichkeit, sich von Rose zu verabschieden, ud entschuldigt sich bei ihr dafür, dass er sie für seine Ziele benutzt hat. Doch Rose beruhigt ihn und dankt ihm für alles, denn obwohl sie die Anführerin einer Assassinengilde ist, ist sie glücklich, weil ihre Familie auf diese Weise zusammen bleiben konnte. Sie dankt ihm für die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens und verabschiedet sich schließlich, nachdem Dezel sie darum bittet, den anderen seine letzten Worte zu überbringen, sollten sie an Mut verlieren: "Hey, ich dachte, ihr hättet gute Taten zu vollbringen! Jammert und heult weiter rum und ich werde euch so fest knebeln, dass ihr keine Luft mehr kriegt!" Dezel zu Ehren lässt Lailah einen gefalteten Papiervogel vom Wind gen Himmel tragen. Gelegentlich fahren in diversen Augenblicken auch Windböen an den Helden vorbei, die auf Dezels Anwesenheit hinweisen. Nach Dezels Tod tritt Zaveid der Heldengruppe bei und übernimmt die Position des Windseraphs. Im "schlechten Ende", für das Heldalf vor Dezels Tod bezwungen werden muss, überlebt Dezel. Der beste Ort, um dieses Ende zu erhalten, ist Aifreads Jagdrevier, nachdem die Helden alle spirituellen Kräfte gewonnen haben und Heldalf vor dem Zugang zu Morgause zu finden ist. Persönlichkeit Dezel ist ein Mann der stillen Sorte und redet nicht mehr als nötig. Gerade Rose gegenüber ist Dezel recht fürsorglich, was mit ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit zu tun hat, von der sie jedoch nichts mehr weiß. Seinen anderen Verbündeten gegenüber ist Dezel eher kühl, obwohl er auch seine hilfsbereite Seite zeigen kann. Dezel ist ein Liebhaber und Kenner von Tieren. Hierzu zählen nicht nur Tiere wie Hunde oder Kaninchen, sondern auch Schmetterlinge, andere Insekten, Vögel oder Ziegen. Wissenswertes *Dezel selbst erzählt, dass er durch Symonne erblindete. Ob dies wahr ist oder ob seine Erinnerungen ihn auch hierbei trügen, wird nicht deutlich. *Dezel ist dazu imstande, Gerüche aus der Erde aufzunehmen, um Menschen und Objekte aufzuspüren, die bereits vor längerer Zeit zurückgelassen wurde. *In einer Plauderei in Aifreads Jagdrevier bewahrt Dezel einen Schmetterling davor, von Rose eingefangen und verkauft zu werden, indem er ihn als einfache Motte namens "Shae Monyuroze" bezeichnet. Shae Monyuroze klingt ausgesprochen etwa wie "Shame on you, Rose." (Dt.: Schäm dich, Rose.) Hinweise Charakterliste en:Dezel Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Dezel Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria